The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium and a device.
A system is known which includes a plurality of devices that are mutually connected via a network, and which enables an audio conference through transmission and reception of sound data between the devices. In an example of this kind of system, a terminal device may sequentially encode collected audio and generate audio data packets. The terminal device may send out the audio data packets to a communication channel at predetermined intervals (at 20 millisecond intervals, for example). The terminal device may sequentially store audio data packets that are received from another terminal device in a memory. The other terminal device may retrieve the stored audio data packets from the memory at the predetermined intervals, and decode the audio data packets to reproduce the audio.
Further, in another example of this kind of system, a client device may display a bandwidth of a communication channel through which streaming media is received from a server device. In a case where the bandwidth changes, the client device may transmit, to the server device, a request to adjust a communication bit rate of the streaming media. The server device may transmit, to the client device, the streaming media whose transmission bit rate has been adjusted in accordance with the request.